The forgotten sister
by Bookworm246
Summary: The start of a new school year shelby can't pluck up the corage totell wing how she feels about him and when her sister turns up with news that someone is trying to kill her things get complicated. pairings shelby/wing laura/otto  first fan fic be nice
1. The beggining

The Beginning

"The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy."

Shelby enjoyed watching him fight; when he fought he did not show his emotion he did not show what his next move would be, he was like Ice.

Laura nudged "Shelby have you been listening to anything that I have been saying"

"No" replied Shelby eyes still glued to the fight. Otto and Wing were sparing well if you could call it sparring, more wing beating Otto up.

"Ok, I surrender" Otto cried as wing took his leg out from underneath him with a smooth kick.

"Are you ok my friend" Wing pulled him to his feet

"I have had better days" Laughed Otto. The girls walked over

"That was very one sided" Laura said

"Yeah you should go easy on him big guy" Shelby smiled poking Wing in the stomach playfully "he is only little" The girls laughed, Otto scowled and even Wing smiled. They walked towards the door way of the training arena it was nearly the end of their free period and if they were for their next lesson they might as well crawl under a rock and die. Grapple training with Colonel Francisco was not something you were late for. Shelby and Wing were in the midst of an ongoing battle in this lesson Wing was winning at the moment but there was never a certain winner.

There were rumours that the new intakes were here today, it was the first day of the New Year. All four of the group remember their "recruitment", and were expecting lots of lost faces in the corridors for the next week. Shelby's black box began emitting a high pitched beeping sound.

"What the hell have I done now?" Shelby opened her black box as she said this hive minds blue holographic face appeared

"Miss Trinity, Dr. Nero wishes to see you in his office immediately" Hive mind said calmly.

"Ok I will be right there" Shelby said with a sigh "see you lot in a bit, looks like I am out of grapple training"

"You might be out of a lot more in the end" Otto laughed

"See you" wing said with a slight smile.

"K" Shelby looked at each of them her gaze lingering on wings features then she turned quickly to walk the opposite way towards Dr. Nero's office. She was mad to think anything could happen between her and wing, he was Mr. no emotion. She turned her thoughts to why she had been summoned she didn't remember and plots or schemes she had been part of that could of got the attention of the head master and she knew he wouldn't just be calling her in there for a chat.

* * *

When she arrived at the tall oak door which was set in the granite walls she spotted a girl in the waiting area her uniform look strange on her and she had her head in her hands, her fingers griping her blond hair which was similar to Shelby's. Shelby decided that she was one of the first years she seemed blissfully unaware that Shelby was there so Shelby ignored the voice in her head telling her to ask the girl what was wrong and knocked loudly on Dr. Nero's door.

"Enter" boomed Nero's voice from inside the office. Shelby stepped inside and shut the door. The office was large and spacious Shelby had not been in here many times but that was more times than most, for a school for villainy the teachers took a very dim view on misbehavers. In the middle of the room was a large desk with several desktop screens on it they were all facing Nero who sat in a high backed leather chair behind the desk.

"Miss Trinity, thank you for coming here at such short notice, please take a seat." The expression on Nero's face was one of complete calm and gave nothing away to reason for Shelby's visit. Shelby sat at one of the two leather chairs which were on the other side of the desk to Nero.

"Am I in trouble" the last thing Shelby needed now was trouble.

"No not that I know of I have asked you here to ask about your past life before you came to H.I.V.E." Nero's voice was completely void of emotion as if what he said was completely normal. Shelby sat a little straighter in her seat than before

"What's there to know I was only a world renound super thief called the Wraith. Any way you said yourself the day we came here that our old lives were over and H.I.V.E. was our home now." Shelby said this with a lack of emotion that wing would be proud of. There were certain things and people in Shelby's past that she would sooner keep from Dr. Nero but she could see that he was going to get the truth no matter what, however, that didn't mean she had to give it easily.

"Now is not the time for humour Miss Trinity I would advise that you answer my questions without delay or I could get annoyed and you wouldn't like that." That was as close as Dr. Nero got to a threat and Shelby knew only idiots and crazy people didn't take head of Nero's threats.

"What would you like to know about my past" Shelby asked cautiously. She hoped it would be a question about her past profession that she could explain. Family and friends were more difficult she hardly remembered her old friends she was a very popular girl at her old school with the best clothes. Her family were what you would call nice people her dad had spoiled her rotten and her mother had been more interested in shopping than her children but then she was just like Shelby, the only time they spent together was when her mother invited her along.

Nero stared Shelby straight in the eyes "Do you have a sister called Ellen, who turned has recently turned 12" He said quietly. Shelby's mind shot back to the corridor before she had come in, the girl who had sat the hair which looked similar to Shelby's hair

"No" was the only word that she could say

* * *

_thank you for reading my first fan fic i will try and upload every week constructive reviews please iam new at this :) _


	2. The meeting

A/N: please review, reviews make me happy and when i am happy i write quicker

Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E. that is Mark walden but i do own Ellen and any other oc

* * *

The meeting 

Shelby sat there in silence, she had nothing to say.

"I expect it is a little bit of a shock, but you see you are not the only one in you family who had talents. Your sister has a unique skill but you probably already knew that didn't you" Nero knew that if Shelby got the chance she would probably punch him in the face right now.

Even when the retrieval team had gone to pick her up when she was first starting H.I.V.E. she had only been thinking of her sister's safety.

"Why" Shelby's voice was no more than a whisper "She wasn't a thief she didn't do anything to attract you attention" the astonishment was being replaced with anger.

"We were not planning for your sister to come here; however, some unexpected circumstances proved that she was a perfect candidate for the alpha steam. Highly intelligent with a plotting mind, she also shares your flare for combat. She gave my men a real challenge when they were retrieving her" Nero spoke calmly he knew that raising his voice would only enrage Shelby further, he respected this girl for her sense to protect her sister however there where worse things she needed protecting from that H.I.V.E.

"What unexpected circumstances?" Shelby's voice was calm and cold all the anger that she had shown moments ago was gone she felt dead. All her life before H.I.V.E. she had spent trying to protect Ellen, and now she had failed her sister was her at the one place Shelby had tried to protect her from. She hadn't told her friends about Ellen, she thought the less the people in her new life knew about her old life, the better it would be for her family.

"I think it would be better if your sister told you that she has told us the outlines but no details she was adamant that you be the first to know" Nero answered he pressed one of the many button which were on his desk, this button sent a message to the receptionist out side his door to send Ellen in to the office.

Shelby stood up as the door opened she turned to see the familiar face of her sister. She was a lot taller than she had been when Shelby had last seen her, but she had been 9 then. There where dark circles under the girls eyes, and the expression on her face reminded Shelby of the expression she had worn when Shelby had told her to stay in her room, look the door and not let anyone in. That was the last time Ellen had seen her big sister.

Shelby couldn't help it looking at the huge smile which was plastered on her sister's face she couldn't help but smile back, secretly she was really happy to see Ellen. Ellen hurried across the room and engulfed Shelby in a hug that could crush bones she had always been like this over excited and boisterous, Shelby hugged her back smiling properly for the fist time since she had come in to the office

"I missed you shell, god I should slap you right now" Ellen laughed as she released shell from the bear hug.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I was captured by a group of crazy thugs shot with a sleeper gun, strapped in to a helicopter which can become completely invisible and brought to a school for future villains was it?" Shelby defended.

"You know that sounds exactly like what happened to me except after I knocked out the thugs I was shot by a crazy Russian lady" Ellen said seeming a little overwhelmed

"Are yes I am familiar with the crazy Russian lady" laughed Shelby.

All this time Nero had been watching this reunion with mild interest he had seen many reunions in his time but he knew that this one probably meant a lot to Shelby and Ellen they had not seen each other in 3 years and that was a long time for two people who where once so close.

"Please sit down girls we have important matters to discuss with you both" Nero said calmly. "Miss Trinity E I understand that you have lots to discuss with your sister but I think it would be wise to tell her the important news sooner rather that later, you probably don't want to discusses it in my presence. So I advise that you Miss Trinity S take your sister to the accommodation block she is in accommodation 7 the same as you and you can discuss it there but for now I have important business to attend to you are dismissed.

The two girls walked along the corridor towards their accommodation block Shelby often stole quick glances at the sister that she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years. They soon came to the doorway of accommodation block seven Shelby lead Ellen across the auditorium which was almost deserted being that it was in the middle of lesson time. The two girls sat down on one of the many sofas

"So what is this big news that you have to tell me so urgently" Shelby said she seemed annoyed that Ellen hadn't told her already.

"Well last month I was in Paris shopping with mum" seeing the look on Shelby's face she sighed "come on shell mum, dad and I knew you where safe, do you think they would of let me think you where dead anyway we were in this huge department store and suddenly there was a load of gun fire from the other side of the store. There where loads of people running every where. Someone bumped in to me and knocked me to the ground in the confusion, or so I thought." Shelby looked completely calm which Ellen thought was strange. "Are you not even worried that there where people firing guns at me and mum doesn't that seen a little strange to you?" Ellen was hurt by Selby's lack of interest.

"Believe me you will get used to people shooting at you here" Shelby smiled "It's not that I don't care it just doesn't surprise me. Anyway you weren't sent here because someone shot at you"

"Mum pulled me up and we headed for the exit to cause we were 'more important' than normal people mum managed to get one of the police cars to drive us home, someone had slashed the tyres of our car. When we got there mum and dad needed to talk to the police so they sent me up stairs to unpack my shopping. As I did I found a letter in one of the bags, it was addressed to you. Well to the wrath actually" Shelby had known that Ellen knew about her secret profession but she didn't think that it would put her family in danger.

"Show me the letter" Shelby was sitting straight up and she took the letter from Ellen's trembling fingers. She opened the letter up slowly and read…

_Dear wrath_

_Yes we know who you are and we also know about your precious sister, I hope she gives this to you soon. I believe that you have something of mine; you see I know it was you who stole the ruby from my vault almost four years ago. You may be thinking that four years is a long time to wait before we act, but we know that a)you won't of sold the stone, you couldn't without raising suspicion and b)we had to lay our plans. You see we will have that ruby back. Here is what you have to do:_

_Do not inform the police at any point we have enough on you that they could lock you away for ever._

_Bring the ruby to the warehouse of Columbia constructions in New York on the 25th of September at 12:00 put it in the bag on the floor and leave_

_See it is that simple, you may be thinking 'why should I do this.' Well if you don't you poor little sister may be caught in another horrific fire fight and this time she won't be so lucky. Oh don't think you can get out of it by sending your sister in to hiding we will just kill you mother then your father and then everyone you have ever known_

_See you soon_

_Anonymous _

Shelby folded the letter and put it back in the envelope her face as white as a sheet this was really, really bad.

"What are you going to do" Ellen asked quietly.

"I don't know" Shelby replied she was in shock how did they know she was the wrath.

MWAH, MWAAAAH, MWAH!

Shelby and Ellen jumped

"What was that" Ellen asked frantically she looked worried.

"Calm down it was only the bell it means that it is the end of the day" Shelby said in a horse voice she looked distracted. She placed her head in her hands and didn't say a thing for a few minuets.

Shelby started to hear the distant chatter of kids as the auditorium filled up. Then she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Ok now you know about ellen. Cliffhanger. i will try to update soon :):D:P:J

Constructive reviews please i am new at this:):J:D:P


	3. The welcome party

Mark owns everything, Isn't that obvious.

* * *

"Shelby, what is the matter" Wings voice showed his concern clearly not like his normal voice which was just dead pan.

"I'm fine" she replied sharply her voice sounded dead.

"Hi, I'm Ellen Trinity" Ellen smiled at the 'tall, dark and handsome' type boy who stood in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am wing, are you Shelby's sister be any chance" wing asked politely. Shell hadn't told him about any sibling that she had.

"The one and only" Ellen laughed. Otto and Laura came up behind wind holding hands they had been dating for about a month now.

"Wooh, that is freaky Shelby you look like you are three years younger" Otto laughed

"How can you mistake Ellen for Shelby" wing look completely confused

"It was a joke, never mind, I see you have met are Mr. no cense of humour" Otto smiled again

"And now you Ellen have met the love birds Otto and Laura" Wing retorted.

"Hey, that's not fair" Otto said pretending to be hurt.

"Shelby is there something wrong" Laura asked she had just noticed her best friend sat at the sofa with her head in her hands

"I am fine, what part of that do people not understand" Shelby snapped

"The bit where your sister is sat next to you and you look like you are about to break down" wing said calmly. He could see that Shelby was in a bad way, and he knew her sister had something to do with it, he was not stupid.

"Otto, Laura why don't you take Ellen to the dinner hall and get her some supper. I need to talk to Shell" Otto could tell that this wasn't a question wing was probably the only person who could get through to Shelby.

Wing would never admit it but he liked Shelby as more than a friend, but he didn't wasn't to ruin their friendship. Wing watched as Otto pulled Ellen and the reluctant Laura towards the door, when they were out of ear shot he sat down next Shelby, who was still looking at the floor.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"I was always so carful, left nothing that could be tracked back to me. What have I done" Shelby sobbed.

"Tell me what has happened" Wing asked again.

It didn't take Shelby long to explain what had happened wing sat and listened occasionally asking questions, when she had finished she was in tears again. Wing put his arm around the sobbing girl; he didn't come across many crying girls so he was at a loss what to do. He wasn't used to seeing Shelby like this she usually had all her walls up, normally she was untouchable. Soon Shelby's tears were replaced with anger.

"Dam him, dam him to hell" she yelled not caring who heard. She stormed out of the atrium causing a group of bewildered first years to scatter. Wing decided to follow her in this state god knows what she might do. Just as he came out of the atrium he saw her figure sprinting around the corner towards the gym, he picked up his pace and followed by the time he caught up with her she was already punching the heavy bag with all her might. He stood in the doorway for a few minuets watching her. Once she was puffed out she sat on the floor and turned her head to look at him.

"You know it is rude to stare" She panted. Wing walked over and sat down next to her

"Sorry" He replied.

"Is that it, out of all the smart arse wise cracks you could have said you say sorry?" She sounded annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice was completely calm

"I don't know, I want you to tell what to do because at the moment I am at a complete loss I have a no idea how I am going to sort this out" Shelby stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room facing the wall.

"I can't tell you what to do, only you can do that." wing was still sat on the floor

"No one ever knew who I was."

"…And that is why you are so upset this has nothing to do with the ruby, you feel like you have lost your safety net so you feel self conscious. You are an amazing thief just because someone has found out who you are doesn't mean you should lose yourself. This isn't the shell that I know; this isn't the confident, smart, beautiful shell that we all know and love..." Wing stopped, the next few words played in his head _**that I know and love.**_ Shelby had gone very quiet she carried on staring at the wall as Wing left. After he was gone her knees gave way. She sat on the floor and replayed all that Wing had said over and over in her head.

Wing sat eating his dinner Otto and Laura were chatting to Ellen and her room mate Mary about their adventures at H.I.V.E. The girls were enthralled by it all.

"You saved air force one, aren't you supposed to be villains not heroes" Mary laughed she was a slim girl with jet black hair she was Russian but spoke perfect English

"Sometimes you have to do the right thing to do the wrong thing" Laura said cryptically. Shelby walked over and put her plate down with a bang. She looked tired there were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had been fighting for the last half hour non-stop.

"Hi, I'm…" Mary started

"I don't even care" Shelby finished. She spent the rest of the meal moving her food around on the plate. Ellen was watching her sister, She knew that this wasn't to do with the ruby.

"You never told us what the deal was earlier" Otto asked Shelby, she didn't reply

"Can I tell them shell" Ellen asked.

"Go on then, they are going to find out sooner or later. Shelby carried on staring at her food. It took the rest of the meal to explain to the kids what had happened, they ask more questions than wing had done, and when she finished the dinner hall was nearly empty.

"So an assassin is coming after Shelby because she stole a Ruby, they have found out who she is and are out to get it back and if you don't give it back they are going to kill your family. Simple answer give it back!

"I think we should go back to the atrium and discuss our options" Otto spoke carefully as if to avoid any offence

"I agree" Wing spoke for the first time all dinner.

* * *

There you go some more shel/wing, and the plot thickens please R/R the more reviews the quicker i write :P

P.S. Tell me what you want in the story make suggestions and i will try and work them in to the plot


End file.
